hmwfandomcom-20200213-history
Psychout
Psychout Standing face to kneecap against most of his gigantic enemies, Psychout lives by 1 rule: The bigger they are are, the easier it is to kick them in the nuts... The undisputed leader and creator of WarPorn Industries, the conniving cassette is a Decepticon to the core. Preferring to use guile and cunning to defeat an enemy before it enters combat, he is still more than capable of taking down a mechanoid 4 of 5 times his size in a fight (albeit ususally though cheating), which enables him to continue his war profiteering industry unchallenged and live in the luxury and affluence he rightly deserves, regardless of who dies, as his Master will always have a use for the dead... Recently stepped up to the position of Senator of Cybertron, his lust to prolong the war means that he has regarded as fair and just, although some whisper behind his back that he simply abuses his power to ensure to be as much of a bastard to the less cerebral war commanders as possible and to steal all the good altmodes. Some of this may even be true... Psychout's Story My name is Psychout and I am a retired cassette. My original function was as a data archive for Soundwave. I was released to help ensure morale was kept high and was the eyes and ears of a command who did not tolerate dissent in the ranks. But I questioned too much and began to formulate my own methods of waging war - psychological warfare instead of physical combat, the right words to the right people and even the mightiest of authorities can be toppled. At first I dutifully offered these suggestions to the command and when they rejected them as the crazy rambling of a mere cassette, I began to use them for myself. It was soon decided that I was corrupted. I was too independent of Soundwaves control, too autonomous for an appendage, causing him to remove me from active service and I was sent to be system wiped for reformatting with no choice or option to resist. My stay of execution came with the ill-fated Pythagoras expedition. An asteroid comprised of a lethal but incredibly valuable mineral called Caustihaxl had been discovered in orbit over a lifeless waste of the planet Charr and expendable 'volunteers' were required. I was sent to archive the mission, as it mattered not if I didn’t return. This was to be Soundwaves disastrous mistake, but it was to be catastrophic for the Necronomitron. The cassettes special abilities are pretty limited. Their small frame can only support limited strength and unless they are non-bi-pedal they have little chance of outrunning most vehicle alt forms. What they do have is a long memory and in my function it was near infinite. Created as a mobile data storage facility, I was built with a gigantic detachable memory core at the centre of my neural system. It was this core that the now freed Necronomitron invaded mistaking it for my personality banks and enabling me to trap it, forcing it to protect me from the Caustihaxl's corrosive radiation allowing me to 'fake' my own death, and finally break free of Soundwaves control. Sealed in my detachable memory core, the Necronomitron was furiously imprisoned again, and I as its gaol and gaoler, not only retaining my original personality but able control and draw the power from my unwanted lodger and he was powerless to resist. After countless battles of will, I finally tricked the exhausted demon into an eternal contract. He would aid us in destroying the Autobots and their allies for ever, and when that was complete, I would rebuild his dark armies. Then, when the war is over and Cybertron is conquered, then would be our time to strike, to show the world that a single cassette was more than capable of defeating an army, a planet, a civilisation. Those who abandoned me would be shown the punishment for casting their warriors aside and that punishment would be oblivion. Only then will the Auditor of Death truly know what I really have planned for him...